


Akashi's 'family'

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rakuzan goes against Kirisaki Dai Ichi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi's 'family'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I decided to upload this.

It was only the first quarter but Akashi was already pissed off. He didn't show it though. Neither did he show any pain. He passed the ball to Mibuchi and winced as a player with dead fish eyes pulled him back. No one saw though. Not even his team. He couldn't tell them though. He also didn't want to use the Emperor eye against a team like this. Their play still pissed him off though.

When he played on offence it was a little different. The hoop was not guarded well enough so he decided to go with a layup. Bad idea. The guy with covered eyes hit Akashi in the ribs with his elbow. At first he lost his breath but then quickly covered it up with a simple cough to make sure his team doesn't notice.

The first quarter has ended and Rakuzan walked over to their bench. "Everyone, apply ice packs to your bruises and drink plenty of water. How is everyone feeling?" He looked over the whole team and noticed how Mibuchi was the only one with a few visible marks.

Mibuchi wailed. "They keep on hitting me and I nearly snapped! It's horrible Sei-chan! My skin is really delicate so it shows very easily as well! Do they focus on you too?"

"No. They wouldn't dare." Akashi lied and looked at Hayama who was grinning.

"I will let them taste despair and I will crush their will to hurt any of us!" He growled and then looked up at Akashi with a grin. "Right Akashi? We'll make them pay! Right?"

"Shut up Hayama. You're giving me a headache." Nebuya grumbled as he stuffed his mouth with a burger.

The bell to start the second quarter rang. "Lets go everyone."

Akashi watched as Nebuya got the ball and threw it to Mibuchi. Mibuchi glanced at Akashi who gave a nod. The shot went in and Kirisaki Dai Ichi got a foul.

Akashi got the ball and got ready to do an ankle break when he got guarded by two people. "Move." He ordered but the two guys just laughed.

"You're just a brat. You think we'll make way?" The guy with black hair glared and Akashi sighed.

He dribbled past them both, resulting in a hit on his left side, and went to shoot a three pointer. That was when he heard a sound. A sound that resembled a snap of fingers.

"Sei-chan! Stop!" Mibuchi nearly screamed but Akashi was too late. He has already jumped.

Akashi, for the first time, didn't think ahead. It was either because he was already angry or because he did feel a little dizzy earlier. When he landed he felt a piercing pain in his ankle and knee. He looked back to see the guy with dead fish eyes.

He 'tch'ed but ignored the pain. "Sei-chan! Are you okay?!" Mibuchi, and the rest of the team, gathered around him. "We saw everything! The referees are blind! Is your leg okay?"

Akashi sighed. "I'm fine. From now on until the end of the second quarter I will focus in passing. I don't want them to cause any more tro-" the pain took over. "Trouble."

"Akashi? You don't look fine. Maybe we should take you off the court?" Hayama was clinging to Mibuchi who looked like he was about to cry.

“You look pale too.” Nebuya added.

"I'll be fi-"

"You said they didn't do anything to you." Mibuchi knelt down and lifted Akashi's jersey. “Y-You lied.”

"Reo. I order you to sto-"

"Sei-chaaaan!!! I'm sorry I didn't notice!" Mibuchi hugged Akashi and petted his back. "Our precious Sei-chan should sit out for now. I don't want those monsters to hurt you any more. I will make sure they regret this.”

Akashi was about to argue when a whistle blew. "Rakuzan time-out!"

Everyone started walking back to their benches except for Akashi.

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi walked back a few steps and looked at Akashi.

Akashi looked away at the other court. Kuroko has just won his game against Kise. "I can't move my leg." He bluntly stated then looked at Mibuchi. "Help me to the be- Not like that Reo!" He struggled as Mibuchi lifted him up princess style. He tried to move out of Mibuchi's grip but the pain in his leg made him wince.

"No can do. You can't walk nor play." He sat Akashi on the bench before handing him an ice pack. "Put this on your bruises and I will get someone to take you to the hospital. No arguing with the teams big sister, got that?" Mibuchi frowned at Akashi.

Akashi nodded and took the ice pack. He was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted him. "Are you okay, Akashi-kun?" He looked up to see his old team.

"What are you all doing here?" Akashi glared at Kuroko then at Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara.

"Ahh~ perfect timing~" Mibuchi clapped his hands together. "Our Sei-chan was hurt by those meanies and we need someone to take him to the hospital." He smiled then noticed how Kuroko was already kneeling on the floor and looking at Akashi's injuries.

"You can be really stupid sometimes." Kuroko looked up at Akashi who only glared.

"Don't call me stu-"

"Pretending that your injury doesn't hurt is stupid. Wanting to continue playing with an injury is stupid. Murasakibara-kun, could you lift Akashi-kun up? Kise-kun, get us a car. Midorima-kun, check Akashi-kun's leg. Aomine-kun... you just... go get a shogi board." Kuroko ordered and the rainbow agreed to go with what Kuroko said.

"What will you do then, Tetsuya?"

"I plan on staying by your side, Akashi-kun." Kuroko offered a small smile before Murasakibara lifted Akashi princess style.

Kise was already on the phone and Midorima was looking at Akashi's leg. Aomine went of to get a Shogi board and Kuroko walked next to Murasakibara while holding Akashi's hand.

In the hospital Akashi refused to look at anyone.

Right now there was a line in this order: Murasakibara, Nebuya, Midorima, Mibuchi, Aomine, Mayuzumi, Kise and Hayama. Kuroko was sat on a chair on the other side of his bed.

"So... you and Tetsu are..?" Aomine glanced at Akashi's hand which was on Kuroko's head. The phantom man had fallen asleep with his head on Akashi's lap.

"How's your leg?" Midorima asked while someone tried to shut a crying Mibuchi up.

"Tetsuya and I have been together since the last Winter Cup. My leg isn't badly hurt. I broke my ankle and my knee hurt because of my landing. I will be in a cast for 6 weeks but everything else should be fine." Everyone nodded as they listened.

"Sei...." Kuroko mumbled and nuzzled closer to Akashi.

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi mumbled in-between quiet sobs. "Y-You need to tell us if.. if s-something is wrong. Whether it's your o-old team or new team. We... We all care for you like a family." Everyone fell silent. They all, surprisingly, agreed. "We don't want our cute little Sei-chan to get hurt."

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Aomine cleared his throat and the miracles moved a little closer. "We made sure that... Kirisaki Dai Ichi is to be disqualified. Kise has some good connections and we showed everyone what happened."

"I'm grateful to you all. I must request that you all leave soon as I would like to spend some time with Tetsuya."

"Of course." Mibuchi smiled before shoving everyone out. "Our little Sei-chan has grown up now."

“A family, huh?” Akashi mumbled before gently shaking Kuroko's shoulders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be no ships but my Akakuro heart forced it's way into my mind while I was writing it and it ended up as an implied Akakuro


End file.
